Basic Game Play
At the main screen you have the following options to play the game: 'Story Mode - '''Start a new campaign. You are then directed to a screen where you can select the character who you want to play with. '''Load Game - '''Load a saved campaign. You have 3 save slots to choose from. Choosing an empty save slot will start a new campaign. (I.e yo can have multiple games at once) '''Survival Mode - '''Plain old survival. No campaign, no story line, no quests, and no dialogue. Progress is only saved in Survival Mode, no save slots are used. P.S. no talent points will be awarded. You began with the character Claude, as he is the only character you can play when you first start the game. (Now Masako can be played with a purchase.) He comes with a default talent which increases his hit rate by 5 percent. You can unlock up to 6 talent slots, allowing you to take 6 talents into your game. Once in the game (after you finish selecting Talents for your character and finish taking the Personality Test), at the top of your screen are the following icons that depict the statistics of your character and the game in general: '''Date (shown by a number next to an icon of a calendar) - '"The date indicates the days you have survived." Pretty self-explanatory. 'Season - "'This shows the season at the time. Temperature is different in different seasons, for example, the winter is cold and it means your resistibility goes down and hunger makes zombies more crazy." Season affects the kind of Weather you face every day and the Temperature of the day. Winter is deadliest as your character's infections will almost definitely decrease out of your shelter, due to the cold weather. 'Time (shown by a time in 24-hour format next to an icon of a clock) - '"This shows the time in a day. Please note that the rises up at 6:00 and goes down at 20:00. Zombies will become very active at night." It's easy to ignore how fast time flies in this game. In the interest of not encountering as many zombies, you should do your best to get back to your Home before 20:00, as the chance of receiving an encounter is increased after that time. 'Weather - '"This shows the weather. You need to pay attention to its change, for example, fog reduces your visibility and you are more likely to encounter zombies." There's really nothing you can do to change the weather. Occasional notifications appear near the top left of the screen dictating whether a ray of sunlight has appeared, if fog descended, or it has been lifted, etc. Different weathers indicate different chances of encountering zombies. 'Temperature (shown by a number next to an icon of a thermometer) - '"This shows the temperature of the moment. Please make sure you make a fire in cold time, otherwise your resistibility will drop down." Pay attention, this directly impacts infections. In the winter, for example, when it is very cold you will get infections and if not treated, you will die. The best way to counter this is to build a fireplace when it gets near the cold seasons (kindling requires 5 wood and lasts 2-3 days) The only 2 of these that are of importance (to me) are Seasons and Temperature. I keep a close eye on these to prepare for cold season (explained later). Below that row of icons is another row of icons that are your character's current statistics. 'Wound (shown by an icon of a hand with a bandaged finger and a plus sign)- '"Wound point reflects the condition that you wound has affected your physical function and reduces your maximum HP directly. You can use medicines that work on wounds to restore it." Each hit you take affects this stat. I keep mine above 55 at all times. At 40, your infection starts increasing and at 50, your wound will also start increasing. It seems to also affect fights as well, bigger wounds decreasing dodge rates and hit rates. Your maximum HP will also temporarily decrease. 'Infection (shown by an icon of a close-up view of bacteria, presumably on a microscope)- '"Infection point reflects the severity of your infection and deduct HP accordingly per hour. You can use medicines that counter infection to restore it." When it's cold or when your Wound stat is low (for example) you will get infections. At 30/below, your health and mood will start decreasing. Aspirin and alcohol are good resource to counter infection. 'Fullness (shown by an icon of a stomach with 3 circles in the center) - '"Fullness point reflects how hungry you are and affects the speed of health regeneration. You can restore it by eating." When you're hungry you're more prone to infection and your Health and Vigor is greatly affected. At below 50 your mood starts dropping. At below 30 your infection starts rising. 'Vigor (shown by an icon of a head facing forward with a lightning symbol) - '"Vigor point reflects the degree of your fatigue and affects your work and battle. You can restore it by sleeping. Also there are some rare items that can restore Vigor points." When you're tired your fighting prowess decreases; you dodge less and hit less. At a certain point, your attack speed will also decrease. 'Mood (shown by an icon of a head facing sideways with a heart) - '"Mood point reflect your mental health. Sub-health status leads to poor sleep and thereby affect health regeneration. Items that used for relaxation can restore mood points." Keep your mood as high as possible (max. 100) to get best HP and Vigor regeneration 'Health (shown by an icon of a heart) - '"Health is what keeps you alive. Its dropping down means you are closer to death. You can restore health by sleeping." Your most important stat, keep it high. All the other stats affect this one in one way or another. Make sure that you're keeping them all raised. When this drops to 0 you're dead and game over! Health can be restored by Medkits and most commonly, sleeping. To get maximum HP and Vigor regeneration rate, the player should have maximum mood and no hunger. There are special items that can be found in-game that affect your stats greatly. The pages for these items will be added soon. Below your stats are 3 more things that affect you and your game: 'Notifications (shown by sentences in white or red writing) - '''These are sentences that affect your character and your game. In here there are updates about the weather, the condition of your gear, how many hours you slept, if your crafting is completed, if you have used an item, etc. '''Log (shown by an icon of a push-pin on the corner of a few pages) - '''Has 4 tabs that display the Objectives, the Survival Book, the Rules, and Tips if you are playing on Story Mode. If you are playing on Survival Mode, it only has 3 tabs. * '''Objectives - ' Displays the current progression of the story line (if playing on Story Mode). Does not show when playing on Survival Mode. * '''Survival Book - '''Has 4 tips on how to better survive. They are: "1. You must keep an eye on your survival attributes and carry medicines and food with yourself." "2. Armor is more important than weapon when fighting powerful zombies, for you need to survive before killing it." "3. It is best to make a prior list." "4. You can obtain resources by challenge other players through the radio." * '''Rules - '''Describes the rules of challenging other players through the radio. "Here you can challenge other players. If you win, you can loot the opponent's items and get reward points. Refresh button can rematch the opponents list with cooldown time. The ammo and throwing weapons used in battle will be restored, you will only lose the weapon duration." A good strategy to winning more often is to click on the door of your home, equip the best weapons and armor, then go into the Radio and challenge other players. * '''Tips - '''A helpful tip left by the developers of Buried Town 2. "Zombies are not the only one here can kill you, you have to watch out character's attributes." "The best way to kill a zombie is not to let them reach you" (Duh) '''Achievements (shown by an icon of a trophy) - '''This has a list of all achievements of Buried Town 2 and their respective rewards. These achievements can be earned over multiple playthroughs. Obtaining achievements can give you special items, consumables, or equipment that is often difficult to obtain due to their rarity.